Club
by MissAnomaly
Summary: Club 1812 is the best friend Shane Gray has ever had. Sorta AU. Sorta Shaitlyn. ‘Nuff said. Written for LaPaige 101 Prompts Challenge. Check that out btw, it’s awesome!. *wink.!


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N : Hoho.. So this one's number 79, Club, and I know I said this one was sorta inspired by Rihanna's Hatin' On The Club, but.. I changed my mind.. Hehee.. Went in a totally different direction, which is suppose in a way Great for Shaitlyn fans? Anyhoo… I don't know any celebrity clubs in LA, so I just made one up._

_Haha.. Anyway.. This one goes out to __**xoStarlightAddiction** and **MusicInMySoul **for suggesting it to be a Shaitlyn. Hope you guys like it.. =) _

_So.. Enjoy.. And review of course! This author is not in favor of silent readers.. .  
_

Club.

A lot happens in a club. Especially an LA club frequented by the star studded cast that is Hollywood. And a lot definitely happens in Club 1812. Maybe not quite as much as before. Not as many trivial things like the strip teases on bar counter tops or as big as paparazzi shots of certain celebrities requiring rehab yet again.

But bigger things go down in 1812, harder things, longer secrets and hidden cries. Stifled calls for help in the epitome of opulence and sheer fame and attention that came with it.

Club 1812 saw more secrets than the rest of the Tinseltown put together.

I812 saw the hidden casualties and liquorice tears of the young Hollywood. The first sip's, the first sniff's, the removal of many a which of chastity belts in its extravagant restrooms, opulent private rooms, and 'hidden' staff only back rooms.

1812 has delivered every kind of shot there ever was, every type of drink, every brand of whisky, every year of wine.

1812's seen smashed glasses and brown stains on its extravagant carpets, broken mirrors and illegal pills, blood-stained shirts and powder-covered hundred dollar bills, and yet it doesn't tell.

Most importantly, 1812 is the best friend Shane Gray could ever have.

He raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the amber liquid within as he watched his friends in the booth with their respective dates.

As he drank, he observed and reflected.

There were just about a million things he would do without batting an eye and more often than not， he welcomed the outcome, or rather, the fallout as the case sometime was, but there was one thing he had vowed never to do. One thing that was just too risky, too dangerous, and frankly, wasn't worth the trouble for the almighty Shane Gray. Love. He stayed clear of it. Because it was messy and so much easier for himself, and everyone around him. He had seen the outcome of falling in love and never was it good. His mother was prime example. Shira Gray loved her husband deeply and what good came of it? Madness is what. Trapped in a marriage with a man who loved her well enough, but loved his secretaries more, pretending to be that happy little obedient wife when in fact Shane could see the look of disdain in her eyes when his father had 'business' to attend to.

Yes, he decided as he raised the glass to his lips once again, love simply wasn't worth it.

And then She walked in. She, who could potentially blow holes through all of his theories on love and relationships.

She was gorgeous. He would never deny that. Tonight she wore her hair down, the ends curling around her bare shoulders. Bare shoulders. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively at her off shoulder shimmery black top that hung onto her frame like liquid.

Offering her an easy smile and a shot glass he smugly commented, "Didn't think you'd make it, Gellar, thought you'd be busy with what's his name,"

"What's his name's gone," came to a swift reply and she swallowed its contents with a flick of her wrist.

"Gone?" he raised an eyebrow as a shudder graced her features for a split second. And then she's smiling again and shoving him over in the booth to sit next to him.

"Gone," she repeated.

Caitlyn Gellar was more than just a pretty face and that's what scared him. Caitlyn Gellar was smart - so much smarter than any other girl he knew - witty and talked a million miles a minute, and yet somehow he always found himself hanging onto every single word. She was interesting and she cared about important things. She had foresight for her future, she had plans for herself, her music and the world as well, no doubt, but engaging her in a conversation involving anything that actually mattered was not what he had in mind, so he signaled the waiter for another round of beer instead and catches a glimpse of what's his name across the room.

Her eyes trailed his when he paused and she catches a glimpse of her newly Ex-boyfriend and looked away awkwardly after noticing him staring directly across the room at them as well.

"Pretend I said something funny," he whispered in to her ear and for a moment she seemed lost.

"What?"

"Just laugh," he told her and yet she was as lost as before, and so he took the initiative instead and captured her mouth with his before she could say another word.

They had kissed for probably less than a minute, or it may have even been an hour, he didn't know, it was both a blur and timeless at the same time. His hands didn't roam while they kissed, he had held her close to him and made sure that their lips stayed connected, afraid that if she strayed for a second then she'd realize that what they were doing was madness and should stop, and he sure as hell didn't want to stop what they were doing, but She ends the kiss sooner than he cares for, pulling away, cheeks flushed and gasping for air.

"What was that for?" she asked and he merely shrugged.

"Just letting him know what he was missing,"

"Uhm.. Thanks?" she offered awkwardly.

"No problem," he muttered before draining the rest of the amber liquid from his glass and that's all it takes for Shane to move back to his side of the booth.

He decided that he cannot keep losing his head around this girl. He can't let things go past their friendship. He knows he can't let himself fall in love with her, because he knows he'll only end up hurting her in the end. And he also knows that whether she knew it or not, Caitlyn Gellar is a threat to everything he's ever believed in.

One week later finds them at the club again. And he's still shaken by her, by that one kiss. Because a kiss doesn't do that to him. Send shivers down his spine and makes his heart go wild. He was Shane Gray for crying out loud, Shane Gray!

He was completely rattled and thrown off balance and without a clue on what to do. He'd been watching her all night and he doesn't think he's ever been more charmed by anyone. The ease in which she fit herself so seamlessly into his life, the way she challenges him to rethink every rule he's lived by, he simply doesn't know what to do with her anymore. He supposes he's always known she wasn't like any other girl he had ever known, but this was entirely new to him, and he's disturbed to realize he's ready to give up on every single theory he had sworn to live by.

A glance at the watch on his wrist showed that it was almost closing time, and he decided to do the unthinkable, he was going to grab her and confess how he felt. But of course, he needed that last drop of liquid courage, so he brings the glass to his lips again. Halfway through his last drink, however, he realized it's probably been one too many and the room began to spin a little and he wondered if it was a sign to just give up his plans for the night. This way, he wouldn't have to go through with telling her how he felt. He can leave and pretend he never fell in love with Caitlyn Gellar.

Denial, it's a beautiful thing.

"Are you okay?" she asked and her words startled him out of his thoughts and he grinned at her, struggling just to look at her from his spot at the table.

"Great," he slurred, "Never better,"

"Okay," she replied awkwardly and he shifted his body, pulling himself to his feet, toppling over lightly as she caught him from falling over. "Wokay, big boy, one step at a time," she joked, putting her arms around him supporting his weight.

As she helped him get to his feet, he reveled in their closeness and inhaled her raspberry like scent, subconsciously pulling her gently towards him and holding her tightly in his arms.

1812 had yet another secret.

And he smiled the smallest of smiles, because he knows it won't tell.

Shane Gray was in love with Caitlyn Gellar. _Shhhh…_


End file.
